Maybe he will change
by TF fanfictioner
Summary: (Something similar to 'How's this talking') She wanted to talk he was rough, she hallucinated, he proably like it, she mistook him for Cliffjumper and he didn't care. And of course good old Ratchet, Do i dare to say more?


Silverclash passes by Arcee's room but before knows it the femme adresses him, he let out quiet growl before he's told she just wants to talk.

"What part of **i'm fine** don't you all get!? I don't need your pitty, nor your advices!"

"I'm sorry we bother you that much, but you cloud try opening up to the world at least to us. I'm just trying to tell you i know how it is to lose some one close."

"Well what you expect from a two-wheeler?" he roughly answered.

Silverclash looked at her as Arcee feel into slight emotion pain, Siverclash realized what he just said and he apologized to her. It never seemed right to him. He saw how femmes optic slightly started almost filling with tears, he kinda reached his hand for her "I'm-i'm so sorry, Arcee. I didn't mean to yell.."

"It's alright!" Emotionally hurt she said with crying voice, turned her her back on him and went back in her room and sat down on her berth.

Silverclash let out small grunt furious at himself, he walked in the two-wheelers room to find her wiping her tears off. He walked upto her and kneeled down usually like Optimus kneels down to talk to humans "Arcee.. I really didn't mean to yell especially saying something so bad... I don't ask for your forgiveness-" He was interuppted by her.

Arcee slightly chuckled wiping off her tears "You never ask." she smiled at him as they stood up.

Silver didn't feel like smiling, it didn't seem like he would ever anyway. When Siver returned from small trance as he felt touch of the femmes hands on his faceplates, he looked her in the optics knowing something's up he leand a bit lower for her reach untill.

"I'm little corious.." Femme stood looking at him.

"About what?" He didn't look very enthusiastic, optics half closed like he'd barely care and care at same time, one eyebrow lifted as he asked.

"Interesting.."

"What?"

"You both are similar."

"Come again."

He thought and got little concerned by why Arcee would think he's similar to Cliffjunmper. When Arcee's hands lead the Silver's lips to her's , his ears laid back a little for second. He saw how her eyes were closed, and didn't think she currently realizes what she's doing, his optics were drifting to close too.

It could've gone well, if.. A Cliffjumper hallucination didn't show up, hallucination looked at her half sad half disappointed.

Arcee onlined her optics and saw Cliffjumper " _How could you, Arcee... I thought we were partners..._ " he faded away.

Femme immediately pushed the white mech and looked at him slightly shocked. "It's not right! This is wrong!"

"Arcee, i-"

"-What am i doing?" She looked at him bursting into tears "I'm sorry."

"Arcee!" Silver reached his hand in her direction as the femme ran out of her room and ran away. "Arcee!" He kept calling as he ran after her. "Arcee! Wait!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead watched from the corridor. "You think there could be something?" Former wrecker asked the scout

'Bee shurgged bleeping " _Who knows, wait and see_."

"Wanna make bet?"

" _On what?_ "

"Them? Loser picks up winners patrols."

" _Your on!_ "

"What?" Autobot medic's voice came from his room as he awoke for minute.

"Yikes!" Bulkhead called.

" _Hide._ " 'Bee pushed him in Bulk's room and quickly ran in his own, jumped him berth pretending to sleep, acting natural.

* * *

"Arcee." Wolf mech searched outside untill he came to find her on the mesa, her spark hurted.

He ran upto her and kneeled down as two-wheeler's tears rained down her cheeks. He wiped them away, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"How could you say that!" She looked at him and accidentaley yelled feeling guilty

"If you want you can hit me, slap me, punch me, but don't punish yourself."

"..." She only let out few sniffs and was slightly surprised he said if she wills she can hit him.

"And what if..." He put his hand on hers "What if i liked it?"

"You... You did?..." she hesitated.

"It was... Sweet." Mech looked at her

"It was?"

"You wanna see?"

He leaned her backwards a little with his hands along the sides pressing on the ground as he gently pressed his lips to hers. His spark was beating heavy, Arcee slightly wrapped her arms around his neck like a hug. Silver made sure she doesn't fall or lay down on ground, It could've been little **maybe** just **_Maybe_** different feeling if he was in his alt mode, who knows.


End file.
